


60 Days

by lolahardy



Category: (500) Days of Summer (2009), Warrior (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two month celibacy is about to be broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	60 Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sibilant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibilant/gifts), [smugrobotics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugrobotics/gifts).



> Much love to [redxluna](http://redxluna.tumblr.com) for being my beta on this one!

It had been two months.

 

Two months too long if you asked Tom.

 

Though they had compromised that while Tommy was training they wouldn’t do the entire celibacy thing, it was damn near impossible to break Tommy out of habits. It was practically engrained in his mind that he had to stay clean and focused while he trained, despite Tom’s best efforts.

 

But now the two months where up and his match was tonight and when he came home…

 

Tom could hardly wait.

 

Tommy had been his usual self while training - though more brooding, a lot moodier and quiet as he suffered through the self imposed celibacy and Tom had told him several times over they could just… go ahead. Just once. It wouldn’t ruin anything.

 

But Tommy was adamant and so the celibacy stayed.

 

Tom didn’t even go to the match knowing Tommy wouldn’t even be able to stand the sight of him as riled up and pumped full of testosterone. So he waited at home, changing their sheets, taking a shower and he thought of making dinner but he doubted Tommy could even sit through a meal - even if it had carbs and sugar.

 

Tom struggled to find what he should wear, something simple because buttons and zippers would surely be yanked apart and ripped so he slid on some sweats and a comfortable worn in white t-shirt, a bit snug and short when he lifted his arms but the idea was to entice. He didn’t bother with socks, with underwear even and now, all he had to do was wait.

He checked the clock - eleven at night. Tommy would be home soon and he watched TV until he heard the sound of keys at the door. He shut the TV off and stood up just as Tommy walked in and he smiled,  feeling his heat and anticipation rolling off him in waves.

 

"Hey big guy."

 

Tommy wore jeans and a pull over hoodie with Frank’s gym logo on the front and back. He had the hood pulled over his head, his knit cap under that and his worn and tired sneakers. He dropped his duffle at his feet and slammed the door behind him as he stalked towards Tom.

 

Tom was not even half Tommy’s size, not even half his weight and while they where almost the same height, Tommy still seem to dominate even that. But Tom was never afraid of him, had never been afraid of him and now was no different. He felt Tommy’s hand grasp his waist and pull him close as he attacked his mouth, his other hand was pressed to his back, his shirt so thin, he could feel the heat soak through instantly.

 

He didn’t struggle or protest any bit of manhandling, just raised his arms up and rested them on Tommy’s broad shoulders, assisting as he pressed himself closer, opening his legs a bit to straddle Tommy’s thigh and as soon as he did, he heard him growl against his mouth, his grip tighter on his hip and back, their kiss suddenly a little more feral.

 

When Tommy pulled back, his eyes where dark and Tom wasted no time taking him by the wrist towards their bedroom. He knew cognitive thought was an issue right now and he wasn’t about to make things worse by teasing or asking inane questions. Besides, he was in the verge of popping himself - two months without a touch, hardly a kiss let alone sex itself but still living with Tommy was too much. He needed it just as badly.

 

As they walked towards their room, he felt Tommy’s wrist slip from his grip as his arms came around his waist and he gasped loudly as he was swept off his feet and carried bridal style the rest of the way.

 

Normally Tom would protest such an act, but at the moment, he found it endearing though he wouldn’t dare say it out loud.

 

Tommy carried him to their bedroom, taking fast strides, his breathing rapid and short. Tom could hear him as he pressed his nose to his throat, kissing him softly, hearing him rush even faster and once in their room, he carefully set Tom down.

 

Tom was a little surprised at the gentleness Tommy still had a firm hold on, considering how he looked - a gentle hand was not what Tom was expecting. He watched Tommy stand up and yank off his hoodie, cap and shirt underneath all in one pull, flinging the offending garment away as he toed off his sneakers in the same manner, kicking the left one off as he climbed on the bed over Tom, his hand on Tom’s chest, urging him to lay back.

 

Tom smiled, loving the feel of Tommy’s hands on him - powerful and capable of snapping a man’s shoulder or arm. Tom would know, he had seen Tommy do it. But now, they were cautious and soft though demanding as he rucked up Tom’s shirt, bunching it in his grip as he lifted it up exposing his chest. He let Tommy smooth his hands down his body, his nerves piqued and sensitive to every touch so much so that he could feel the new callouses on his palms and thick fingers. He shivered as Tommy’s mouth was suddenly in his nipple, his beautiful, thick mouth on the delicate bud of skin as the tip of his tongue flicked out and instantly hardened it. He let his teeth graze over it before doing the same to the other, Tommy’s large hands on Tom’s slender hips the whole time.

 

When he was done, Tommy sat up and began to tug down Tom’s sweats, pulling loose the drawstrings and then easing them down and that was the moment Tom was waiting for. To see the surprise and pleasure on Tommy’s face when he would see there was nothing under there and he grinned, lifting his waist up, keeping his hands out of the way until sweats where down, exposing his erection that bobbed up and greeted Tommy.

 

"Oh…baby face…" 

 

His voice was so low and husky, every syllable dripping with lust and Tom just grinned at him.

 

"Why waste time?"

 

Tommy nodded and kept going, taking the sweats off the rest of the way as he now sat between Tom’s naked legs. Tom sat up, kissing him as his fingers worked on the button of Tommy’s jeans, opening it and then drawing the fly down as he slid his hand in, feeling his own surprise. Tommy was rock hard already, precum soaking through the front of his boxer briefs and Tom nipped at his mouth, moaning softly as he moved back a little and said,

 

"Off."

 

Tommy all too urgently moved back and all but tore off his jeans and underwear. He got back on the bed and guided Tom on his back, taking in the very sight of his lean and naked body. Tom watched him and let him for a little while before his impatience got the best of him and he grabbed Tommy’s wrist and made him touch his cock. He groaned as Tommy gasped in surprise, his fingers clumsily bumping against the ridged shaft before he firmly got a hold of him and slowly moved.

His hand was dry but God it felt good and Tommy knew it. He watched as Tom groaned and rose his hips up, fucking up into his fist, his hand grabbing Tommy’s arm, fingers having no hope of meeting around his bicep as he urged him to keep going.

 

"Right there…fuck…like that…. keep going…."

 

He groaned out as Tommy appeased him, feeling the precum gather at the head, aiding his movement.

 

When he began to slow down, Tom whined, honest to goodness whined much to Tommy’s amusement as he sat up and grabbed the lube from the night stand. He coated his fingers immediately and watched Tom’s face as he found his hole and pressed his fingers against him.

 

Tom gasped, his eyes shutting as he turned his head away, panting as the tip of Tommy’s finger breached him. Two months of celibacy with not a single touch because Tom was a good boyfriend and if Tommy abstained then he would weather through with him. Of course that made him hyper sensitive and painfully aware of Tommy’s movements, of the very thickness of his fingers as he pressed just one inside and he knew there was more to come. He moaned, feeling the intrusion and he resisted for a moment, clamping down and trying to keep him where he was but after a few short breaths, he let Tommy continue.

 

By the time he got use to the first finger, the second was added only now it felt good and Tom was pushing back for more, moaning wantonly as his face flushed with color and sweat trickled down his temples. When he felt Tommy’s free hand cup his face, he opened his eyes seeing Tommy laying over him, fingering him open as he panted, getting as much pleasure just watching him and that really turned Tom on.

 

He turned his head a little, catching Tommy’s thumb and sucking it gently, giving Tommy a filthy smile. He loved the look on Tommy’s face, loved how shock came across it before it dissolved into total want.

He moved his fingers back and pulled Tom up and rolled them so Tom was on top. The whole move was quick and effortless and Tom was moved so easily, because to Tommy, he weighed nothing. Tom shifted to his knees and got up, feeling Tommy’s cock right at his ass and he teased him, just a little, letting his cock rub against him as he rose up, hearing him growl as the shaft slipped between his cheeks and the head snagged against his well lubed hole. When Tommy growled louder,  Tom stopped and went to grab a condom and the lube. He sighed in annoyance, wishing he had thought enough to put a condom next to the lube but when he grabbed the box, he felt the emptiness. It was confirmed as he turned it over and nothing came out.

 

"Oh no… no, no, no!"

 

Tommy looked at the box now half crushed in Tom’s grip as he realized the cause of panic.

 

"Empty?"

 

Tom nodded as he threw it on the floor in disgust as he hated himself. How could he forget such an important thing?! He brought his hands up to his face and wanted to pull his hair out and then he felt the guilt. Two months of waiting and now they got this far… he groaned.

 

"I’m so fucking sorry. I don’t know how I forgot. Shit…"

He started getting off Tommy when he felt his hands back in his waist.

 

"Wait… wait a second."

 

Tom looked at him despite feeling horribly guilty and like a complete failure.

 

"Probably not the best time to bring it up but…we’ve been together a long time and… there’s no one else… and I… trust you…"

 

Tom felt a little swoon and a little nervous about what Tommy was suggesting and he would probably regret it when he came back to his senses and all the blood wasn’t in his dick but Tommy was right. They had been together a long time and there was no one else.

 

"I trust you too."

 

"So this is okay?"

 

Tom nodded.

 

They resumed where they were before the mood was nearly ruined and just as fast, they brought each other to frenzied need.

 

Only now Tom’s heart beat frantically and he realized how nervous he was. He hadn’t been nervous since their first time when he was still painfully shy and insecure about everything and now he felt the butterflies again. He felt Tommy give him the lube and Tom clutched it firmly and felt nerves bubble up again.

 

He wasn’t sure why he felt so scared, they’ve had sex more times than he could remember and they were not strangers. He loved Tommy. And this was the final barrier between them. He told himself to suck it up as he spread some lube on his hands and he reached back feeling Tommy’s impressive girth in his hand.

 

Tommy was always impressive in size and Tom remembered seeing him naked for the first time and wondering ‘ _how is that going to fit!?_ ' There was initial panic and worry and a lot of coaxing and patience on Tommy's part which made Tom feel good and hooked him to Tommy forever. He was good to him, had always been good to him, despite all his bullshit and hang up's.

 

The very idea evoked sentiment in Tom and it eased a bit of his nerves. 

He propped himself up on his knees and lined up as he guided Tommy inside him. He took slow, steady, even breathes but quickly began to tremble as the head pushed through the tight ring of muscle, filling him up so fast and it felt so different with a condom. He let out a shaky groan and only came to his senses when he felt Tommy’s grip on his thigh that was so tight, it actually hurt.

 

He looked at him and tapped his wrist, seeing Tommy was almost gone, his eyes closed as his mouth hung open and he only snapped back to his senses when he felt the tap. Tom gave a weak smile when they looked at each other and as he continued to sink down, inch by inch, he made delicious little tortured noises - now and then coming back to his senses when he felt the shock of pain from Tommy’s fingers digging into him.

 

When he finally bottomed out, he gave out a pant of relief. Relief he had not come, relief he had taken all of Tommy inside him, relief that his senses and nerves - all which had gone haywire at the over stimulus, had not made him tap out. It had almost been too much.

 

He gulped down air and dared to look at Tommy and when their eyes met, Tommy licked his plush lips as he pulled his fingers loose from Tom’s slender waist and let his hands travel up his sides, feeling him quiver.

 

"All right there Hansen?"

 

Tom almost scoffed at him and he probably would have if his senses hasn’t abandoned him. He gave him a weak smile inside as he nodded and moved Tommy’s hands back down as he held firmly to his wrists. When he felt he could move, he rolled his hips forward and grinned in satisfaction as Tommy groaned and pressed his fingers back into Tom’s wet skin.

 

He moved slowly, experimenting - gauging Tommy’s reactions, feeling his own as he rocked forward, then back, then slowly up as he felt Tommy sliding out of him, dragging inside him as he dug his short nails into Tommy’s wrists because - fuck, that was new.

 

Every bit he lifted off, he could feel and suddenly Tommy’s cock felt brand new. Tom’s face filled with red at the realization and he bit his bottom lip as he sunk back down, hearing the wet, squelching sound of the lube aiding his movement.

 

“Ahh…”

 

Tom groaned, letting his head fall forward as he was filled up again.

 

Then, slowly he lifted himself back up, gradually building the pace, whining softly as he moved. It was mind blowing. Tom suddenly found himself angry that they had waited so long to try this - he could never go back to condoms now.

 

He checked in with Tommy, looking at him, seeing that his eyes were focused on him. He saw the raw emotion, the feeling that Tommy’s eyes were reflecting and Tom felt his face burning up again.

 

“Come on baby face…keep going…” 

 

Tommy’s voice dripped with lust, raw and hard and each word vibrated through Tom, sending chills through his entire body, tingling up his spine. When Tommy pressed his fingers against his thighs, that was all the urging Tom needed as he moved faster.

 

There was an urgency in his pace now, going faster and faster, the bed creaking louder as the headboard began to thump rhythmically against the wall. Tommy moaned louder, cursing softly as Tom panted, his hands moving to Tommy’s well toned chest as he moved, feeling Tommy’s dick sliding in and out of him again and again, obscene - wet noises filling the air with every movement. Tom moved back suddenly, sitting up and reaching behind him as he felt Tommy’s thighs under his hands, his fingers digging into the muscle as he moved his legs up, placing his feet on the mattress, giving Tommy quite the view.

 

The audible gasp that followed made Tom grin a little as he kept going, feeling sexy and naughty and proud as Tommy cursed a little louder, his grip moving from his hips to his thighs. 

 

Tom kept going, riding Tommy’s cock as hard as he wanted, as fast as he could, the bed now groaning loudly in protest, the headboard banging against the wall so loud and so hard that Tom thought for a moment, they would surely crack the plaster. When Tommy dug his digits into Tom’s thigh too hard again, Tom gasped and tried to tap him again when Tommy pushed himself up, his legs moving away from under Tom and the more slender man fell on his back with a surprised gasp. His legs now hung over Tommy’s thicker, muscled, tattooed arms, his hands still holding his thighs as he pulled him closer and Tom could only grab the blankets and sheets under him as

 

 

Tommy thrust forward into him hard and deep, making Tom scream out in pleasure.

 

“Oh  _fuck_!!! Tommy!!!”

 

He cried out, his eyes screwing up tightly as Tommy kept going, rolling his hips into Tom just right and Tom could only hold on, gasping for air, feeling as if Tommy was pushing all the air out of his body, wanting only himself to fill Tom up.

 

His movements were fast but he went in so deep each time and when he pulled out, it was so and agonizing. When Tommy let go of Tom’s legs, the younger man gasped again and let go of the sheets as he looked back at Tommy and pulled him down, his hands grasping at his neck, letting the tips of his fingers bury themselves in the longer part of Tommy’s hair and he held on, wrapping his legs around his waist as he nipped at his mouth, feeling desperate and needy as he said,

 

“Come on…please, please…more…”

 

And Tommy didn’t let him down as pushed himself up on his knees and surged forward, slamming into him and Tom screamed out again, his legs tightening around him as he tilted his hips upwards towards him and Tommy groaned then leaned down to lick at his mouth.

 

When he snapped his hips forward, he didn’t stop. He pushed forward, going in as far as he could and when he knew he couldn’t go anymore, Tom’s lovely ass off the bed by a few inches, Tommy rolled his hips just slightly and let the head of his cock rub over Tom’s prostate. The air in Tom’s lungs seized and Tommy took that opportunity and instead of rubbing gently, cautiously, he struck the bundle of nerves dead on and Tom screamed.

 

His fingers scratched at Tommy’s broad shoulders, eyes shut as he saw stars behind him and he panted for air.

 

“OH…oh, oh, oh, oh!!!”

 

He sobbed as his head fell back and now it was Tommy’s turn to grin at him, sweat trickling down the sides of his face as he did it again and again and Tom sobbed, his stomach nearly caving in as he clenched down around Tommy’s cock as if trying to stop him but it was insistent and it kept going and all Tom could do was quiver and make tortured little sobs and take it.

 

Tommy kept going, leaning down and covering the space between them as he slid his hand along Tom’s body, finding his lovely dick, soaked from precum as he began to stroke him slowly, pressing his lips to his ear as he nipped at the lobe, licking it softly as he growled against him. His breath was warm and as he nipped at his neck, Tom tilted his head away, letting him, still making those sweet little noises that Tommy filed away in his mind - determined to make Tom do it again later as he began to jerk him in time with his thrusts.

 

“That’s it…you’re so good for me…”

 

It was just the slightest of dirty talk - but it was more than Tom ever expected and as the color pooled in his cheeks, he cried out and came all over Tommy’s hand, feeling his cum splashing on his stomach, down his thighs and he trembled, he trembled violently as he panted for air, his eyes closed as Tommy kept going, rushing towards the end as dug his fingers into Tom’s hips and came with a grunt.

 

The heat and wetness that rushed into Tom was new and different and he felt filled up almost right away and he loved it.

 

It was…painfully intimate. Tom didn’t miss that.

 

He felt Tommy lay on him, both of them gasping for air and instead of rolling off him, Tommy slid his hands and arms under Tom and rolled them over, his hands pressing against his back. Tom’s back was wet, heat coming off him but not nearly as much as Tommy was letting off. Tom felt like a doll, his arms unable to move, his legs jelly, his entire body shaking still as he tried to come to his senses but he couldn’t stop reeling over the sensation of Tommy’s cum inside him, now dribbling along the insides of his thighs.

 

When he was finally able to, Tom lifted up his head from Tommy’s shoulder, his entire body weak as he brought his hand up to his hair and pushed it back as he looked at his boyfriend - seeing him looking as if he was asleep.

 

“Hey…did you fall asleep?”

 

His own voice was huskier than normal and he cleared his throat a few times until Tommy turned back to look at him.

 

“I’m awake…”

 

“Good.”

 

Tom leaned over to him, kissing him softly, much more slower than when they started. When he pulled back, Tommy smiled at him, bringing his hand up to Tom’s tousled hair, carding his fingers through it as he said,

 

“What did you make for dinner?”

 

Tom only laughed at him as he nudged him and Tommy laughed too.

 

“Tell you what. Let’s shower and change into some clean clothes and order some take-out -”

 

“Something with carbs.” Tommy interrupted.

 

“Something with carbs. And then…we can go for another round. You’ve got two months to make up to me Riordan.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
